


20 Questions

by AlphaElixir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 20 Questions, Breakfast, Derek Feels, Derek can be considered a little bit of a tease, Happy Ending, Kind of fluffy, M/M, So much meat, Stiles is a scaredy cat, sort of fluffy, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaElixir/pseuds/AlphaElixir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sees Stiles as a puppy; acknowledge it and it will always come back. So he tries to ignore him but like many of his other plans it doesn't work out. Stiles fixes breakfast and the two play a different version of 20 questions...a kiss happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I absolutely love Sterek and I was in class one day and this is the result of my boredom. :)

Derek had tried, had put in copious amounts of effort and feelings into each and every one of his relationships and look how they all turned out. He had a nice track record. How could he imagine him and Stiles going any better.  
Stiles, on the other hand, hadn't gotten that memo. He was determined to get Derek to notice him, even if his attention got him killed. Nothing was stopping him, other than Derek. And yes, Derek tried to stop him; block him at every turn.

  _~~Beautiful Line Break~~_

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Stiles had stayed behind after the pack meeting that Derek held every Friday at 5:00pm sharp. It lasted roughly an hour which usually left five hours for Stiles to kill. Often he followed after Scott for marathons of Star Trek or hours of X-box but today he'd waved Scott and Allison goodbye from the door way and locked the door after shutting it.

"Go home Stiles," Derek says. He heads for the newly renovated kitchen for a quick snack. Stiles following close behind. Derek couldn't stop himself from seeing a puppy. Acknowledge it and it'll just keep coming back.

"Come on, Derek. Just one movie. I'll even let you pick. Your choice, any movie." Stiles bites down on his bottom lip, trying to contain his nervous energy. If he didn't he'd probably spontaneously combust.

"No," Derek says as he ruffles through the cabinets first and after finding nothing heads for the fridge. Stiles had filled it with containers crammed full of food, claiming that he'd simply made too much for him and the Sheriff alone. Derek heard the blip in his heart beat.

"Hey, fix me a plate of the Swedish meatballs." Stiles calls from the doorway. Derek sighs but grabs for the bowl and two plates.

As he enters the living room Derek claims the recliner that Scott had begged him to buy. Stiles frowns and takes the over sized couch for himself. Derek strictly refused to pick a movie, claiming it would "acknowledge Stile's presence" so Stiles stuffs in Men in Black 3. Sure the movie was a little old but Derek hasn't seen it and he really needed to get Stile's references at some point.

They ate in silence and watched the movie from start to finish having never muttered a word. When the movie ends Derek promptly pushes Stiles out the door, keys in hand, and locks the door behind him. Stiles goes home a little depressed. He curls into the covers and sleeps.

Derek tries to sleep but it just won't happen. He tosses and turns for hours but his eyes just won't close. His brain won't stop thinking up weird redo's of the days events. To be honest with himself he'd admit, if only to himself, that he enjoyed Stiles's company; liked watching movies with him, liked knowing that the boy wanted to spend time with him, liked knowing the boy was safe. Absolutely loved when Stiles's clothes got ruined and he borrowed Derek's. It only reinforced the wolf's cry of 'mine' that seemed to echo in his head whenever Stiles was near. The wolf whined and pawed at his chest. He just wanted to check up on Stiles; make sure the boy was fine. Derek however, refused and burrowed further into the blankets around him.

~~ _Distraction Line Break~~_

It seems like no time at all before the first rays of sunlight land on his face. Derek hadn't slept well, or really at all. Stiles had stormed through his mind all night. Sighing, Derek relents to the sun and gets up. He will, for years to come, blame his initial grogginess for missing the hammering heartbeat and smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. They both register about midway into his shower. He shoves the doors open and haphazardly throws a towel lowly around his waist. He forgoes getting dressed and he stomps down the stairs. 

Stiles had awoken early, fixed his dad breakfast and fled before his father even woke up. Didn't even leave a note. (Not that he hadn't thought about it for maybe ten seconds, but that's about the time that a sleep induced image of Derek flitted across his mind and he was out the door. The note a long forgotten, fleeting, idea.)

He expected Derek to be a little angry, but really hoped that the smell of cooked pig would lighten the Alpha's mood. It didn't. Derek comes storming down the stairs, dripping wet from a shower Stiles never heard. His hair sticks to his forehead  and he's only clad in a sopping wet, falling way below his 'V', towel. Stiles might have had a self preservation plan but that was gone. Long gone. In fact, there was a delicious looking drop of water trailing down Derek's chest, racing toward the towel, and suddenly Stiles is just parched. Like, he needs that one drop to live. And damn is he jealous of it; getting to run down the length of those abs and---

"Stiles!" He jerks to attention, flailing the spatula in his hand and flinging little bits of meat onto the floor and a little bit on Derek. While that was completely, and totally, NOT his plan the sight of water and food on those abs has him staring and drooling like a dog in heat... "Earth to Stiles. What are you doing here?" he asks. Stiles flails his arm (totally un-seductively) toward the table he'd made Derek which held two plates; one piled with meat, meat, and more meat. On the bottom a steak, rare, on the top, slices of bacon and in the middle anything from cooked ham to raw lamb. The second plate held two eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast with differing jellies. 

"I...uh...made you breakfast?" The question was meant to be a statement but suddenly Stiles felt like he needed to ask permission for something he'd already done. Derek responds with his eyebrows shooting up his forehead as he looks between the set table and Stiles.

"For the pack?" 

"I know how much Scott eats so I applied the same to you," he replies.

Derek sighs, already exhausted. "That's because he's a growing teenager and added to that he's a werewolf that has to shift every full moon. He needs the calories just to sustain his current body weight. I don't." He feels bad instantly when Stiles's face drops. Yes, even big bad Alpha has a heart. He walks passed Stiles toward the table, ruffling his hair along the way.

"You're going to eat all that?" Stiles asks incredulously. Derek merely smiles. He eats, bite by bite, finishing off the plate in the time it takes for Stiles to stop gaping and eat his food with a shit-eating grin. 

"You ate it all. Was it good?" Stiles asks. He's fidgeting in his chair, internally debating whether he should take Derek's plate to the sink with his or sit there and try to initiate a conversation. The possibility of learning more about Derek wins out.

"So...uh, wanna play a game? Like, 20 Questions? Do you know how to play that? Did you ever play it before? I could---"

"Yes, Stiles, I know the game. Shut up." Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs again. He can already feel the beginnings of a headache forming. "Okay, I'll go first. Why are you always here?" 

"That's not how you play. You, uh, think of something and I get to ask you---" 

"I know Stiles, but I want to play this way. I'll ask you a question and then you ask me one. Honest answers," Derek interrupts. Stiles feels like he's sweating. It's a question a little too close to home-base for his liking.  He gulps. "So answer the question," Derek prods.

"I want to make sure you're alright. 'Cause, uh, 'cause I care. About you." Stiles face is so red a tomato would look orange in comparison. Derek feels a little embarrassed for him. "Why do you blame yourself for the fire?" Smooth Stilinski, smooth. He's been locked and loaded for a chance like this for as long as he's been dreaming about that body. However, the first question wasn't suppose to be this one. Never this one.

Stiles flinches and waits, patiently twiddling his thumbs and crossing and uncrossing his heels. Derek's stomach knots. No one has questioned him about the 'Hale Fire' and he's never brought it up. His answer is quiet, a little more than a whisper. 

Derek tells Stiles the story that he's never shared with anyone, not even Laura. This was a secret he planned to take to the grave but just once, just to see if it truly does lift the weight from his shoulders, he tells it to the boy that slowly integrated himself into Derek's pack; into his life. He tells Stiles how he gave Kate the key after only dating a few months. How he and Laura were meant to stay home that day. How he was called from school and rushed home only to watch the rest of his house burn and to hear, only with his werewolf ears, the rest of his family whimper as they burned alive. Derek spared no details. 

"And that's the story," he finishes. His voice is raw with un-shed emotion. Stiles is crying. Light, soft crying where only one tear falls over and over again. He wipes at the tears quickly but one by one they keep coming. 

"Derek, that still doesn't make it your fault. Kate is the one who used you. She took advantage of your feelings." Stiles tried to convince Derek that it could never be his fault but hours, days repeating it over and over would do nothing to change his mind. 

"Why do you always smell like medication?" Derek asks. Stiles isn't stupid, he can tell that Derek is trying to change the subject. He lets him.

"Dude, you really don't know?" He waits, expecting Derek to do or say something about it. He doesn't. "Well, I have ADHD. I take Adderall to keep myself focused. I thought all the werewolves would be able to smell that or something." Derek nods. He'd suspected as much, hell, the kid couldn't sit still if you paid him.

"Okay, my turn. What was Laura like?" The question seems to take Derek by surprise, like a fly ball at a baseball game. He nods, not a 'yes' but a sign of confirmation that he will answer the question.  He inhales deeply, mentally bracing himself for the memories that flood his mind. It's almost torture.

_~~Very Short Line Break~~_

Derek describes Laura as best he can. She was a beautiful, sassy, sarcastic mess. A little OCD about her belongings and harbored a love for all colors but light blue most of all. The way Derek enthusiastically talks about Laura makes Stiles smile. Even though Derek is still only in his towel, which is probably dry now, Stiles is only distracted with his eyes. He listens intently to Derek's description, savoring every piece of information that he can get, but off to one little side of his ADHD raddled brain he's trying to process what color Derek's eyes would be called. He's not finding one.

"Next question. Are you still in love with Lydia?" And well, that one caught Stiles so off guard he chokes on air. After coughing for what seems like hours, Stiles quiets. Derek continues to stare at him, waiting. It's a long silence.

"Um...no." Stiles sighs. This is so far off base from where he wanted things to go. "My turn. Do you like anyone right now?" Stiles mentally rams his foot down his throat and idly thinks that it will be all he's ever going to eat again. Bye, tasty curly fries.

Derek doesn't falter as he nods his head. He calmly smiles and for a moment Stiles feels elated, overjoyed. But then it sinks in. He may not be talking about Stiles. He did just ask about Lydia. Oh god, if Derek likes Lydia...

Derek notices the frown on Stiles's face and can't help but smile brighter. Honestly, the kid is too cute. While the silence of dread on one side and infatuation on the other drags on, Derek can't help but have a long, internal battle inside his head. On one side, Stiles clearly likes him and he likes Stiles, on the other, Stiles is young and prone to changing his mind, a lot. What good would it due to have a relationship right now? Hell, does he even deserve someone like Stiles after the mess he's caused the poor boys life. It isn't going unseen that Stiles dies a little more inside with every lie he tells his father and it's Derek's fault that he has to. 

The silence lasts until Stiles speaks up. "So, um, I-I don't have any more questions." 

Derek can't help but chuckle. They were a long way from 20. "Do you want to stop the game here then?" He asks. Stiles swears the question is double edged, cutting both the end of 20 Questions and Stiles's one sided love. So he stands up, drags his hands down his chest to smooth out his shirt and picks his way through the newly bought furniture toward the door. Derek follows behind, his mind made up. He holds the door open as Stiles walks through it. He pecks Stiles cheek and then the door closes.

~~ _I IS A FANCY LINE BREAK_ _~~_

Stiles hasn't seen Derek for the past week and he's been dying to ask about the kiss. He paces his room until his father can't take it anymore and throws him out with strict instructions to calm down. So, he goes to Scott's.

Trying not to tell Scott everything fails miserably. It's barely five seconds after he walks through the door frame that he bursts. Words fall out of his mouth quicker than usual. It's practically just one giant word of,  _iwaswithDerekHalemakinghimbreakfastwhenIsugestedweplay20QuestionsandhewantedtoplayitwrongbutIlethimcauseIlikehimandeveryonebuthimseemstoknowthatanywayIlearnedalotabouthimbutheuhheaskedifIstilllikeLydiaandItoldhimnobutheScotthekissedmeonthecheekwhenIleftwhatthehelldoesthatmeanSCOTT!_

Of course Scott looked at him like a puppy would. Head tilted to the side and all. It took another few minutes for Stiles to calm down and repeat everything with appropriate spaces. With the story out in the open Stiles waits for Scotts response. After a very long minute goes by Scott blinks.

"Well, um, okay. So, you and Derek? As in you like Derek, well that I've known but Derek kissing you? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Stiles expected nothing less than denial from him.

"No I wan't dreaming! Dude! Are you listening? Derek Hale kissed me goodbye and he said he likes someone! He likes me!" he almost screams. Stiles flails his arms around with the excitement his words just can't contain. 

"Okay, fine. So are the two of you...dating?" And if he sounded a little disgusted Stiles very casually glared at him. Scott ignores it completely and walks to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He pours both of them a glass of his mothers lemonade.

"We haven't talked since that day so uh...not yet?" 

"You wha---no, get out," Scott downs both cups and ushers Stiles toward the door. Stiles hears it shut firmly behind him and the lock click into place. "Go talk to him," Scott yells through the wood.

_~~ANOTHER FANCY LINE BREAK THAT I LOVE USING~~_

The old Hale house looms over Stiles. Why did Scott tell him to come here again? He can't face Derek. He's gotten as far as getting out of his Jeep but that's about it. From there he's only been walking a rut into the dirt and sighing heavily. It should occur to him that Derek can hear his heartbeat, probably knew the second he'd arrived, knows that he's still out there doing whatever it is he's doing. Stalling? Sure. But it doesn't so he keeps doing it. Eventually even Derek can't take it so he opens the door and leans on the frame.

Stiles looks up quickly, only mildly disappointed to find Derek clothed. He's wearing a tight black Henley and a pair of worn down jeans.  When he sees Derek though, all his courage runs for the hills. Much like he wants to do now. 

"I heard you pull up five minutes ago. Were you coming in?" He folds his arms across his chest, stretching the fabric over his shoulders and Stiles tries very hard not to drool.

"Just need the fresh air," he says. Stiles knows he's blushing, knows Derek can hear his heart beating like a tribe of Indians in his chest. He chooses to ignore it though and follow Derek inside, shutting the door behind him.

Derek is lounging on the couch, a beer bottle in one hand and some action movie on the TV. He sips at the beer.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Stiles sits on the couch too, leaving space between himself and Derek, who side eyes him. 

"The A-Team," he replies. Stiles just nods his head. It was a good movie, the newer version. The whole thing a gun firing explosive mess. 

"So you like action movies? 'Cause honestly that doesn't surprise me in the least. I mean,  I can see you watching horror movies too, if only to enhance your already pro-like stalker skills but action movies? That's so like you." Derek glares at him. "Shutting up now," Stiles says as he mimes zipping his lips closed. He then hands Derek the key after locking them shut which is promptly ignored in favor of the movie. 

When the movie finally ends, Derek goes to throw his empty beer bottle in the trash. Stiles takes the opportunity to steel his spine. He can do this. Derek kissed him, that means something, right? He was slowly loosing confidence in Derek's feelings, ones he isn't sure Derek even has. He shakes his head, inhales deeply through his mouth and lets it out slowly through his nose. The worst that can happen is Derek kills him for the insinuation that he is gay. Death. Oh god.

"So, Stiles, what are you here for?" Derek asks. Stiles flails a bit. Just a bit.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you, uh, well...never mind. I can't do this," he says as he jumps from the couch and basically runs for the door. Big surprise the hulk of werewolf beats him there. He practically plasters himself to the door leaving Stiles to debate weather he can climb out a window.

"Stiles, stop trying to run away. You came here for a reason. Why?" 

"It's really no big deal. Nothing important, swear. Come on," Stiles reaches for the door knob but Derek casually repositions himself on the door to block it. "Oh, just let me die in peace," he says quietly. Derek still hears him and chuckles.

"Stiles, did you want to ask about the kiss?" Well if Stiles's face wasn't on fire before, which it was, it certainly is now. 

"What?! No, absolutely not. I wasn't...no." Even without his lie detector hearing Derek knew he was lying through his teeth. The kid isn't very good at it and Derek is still surprised the Sheriff believes half of what his son tells him.

"Okay then. See you later." Derek moves to the side, swinging the door open as he does. Stiles should run, should go back and plead with Scott to take mercy on him but he doesn't. He opens and closes his hands, allowing his nails to swiftly dig into his palms to calm him, before turning toward Derek with laser focus. 

"Yes. I want to ask about the kiss. Why did you do it?" Stiles can't stare into his eyes so he makes due with the rows of muscles that make up Derek's abdomen. He hears Derek chuckle, watches as his chest quickly expands and constricts. Stiles does not drool, not a single drop.

"I like you, of course. I do believe I already said that." Derek is still lightly laughing at him and Stiles is sure he can't get any redder. Suddenly his sorry excuse for tennishoes are the most interesting things. He wiggles his toes a bit.

"I like you," Stiles whispers. Derek can't stop the grin from contracting his face. Of course he's known for some time that Stiles has liked him. He knew the feelings weren't love-at-first-sight. No, it had taken time for the boy to fall for him and longer for Derek to do the same.

"I know," he replies. While Derek hadn't liked the boy at first, or even for a while after they became comrades, his wolf had demanded that Stiles be his mate. Derek had fought the wolf tooth and nail on this but in the end the boy had some nice charms and qualities even human Derek liked. The wolf was right. 

"What happens now?" Stiles's voice is so low even Derek's super hearing has trouble.

As a response Derek leans over and kisses Stiles right on the mouth. The kiss starts out chaste and dry. But Derek nips at Stiles's bottom lip, causing Stiles to gasp. With his lips split Derek takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss by licking into his mouth. Stiles squeaks against the sudden intrusion but Derek simply pushes Stiles back against the door, a battle of tongues keeping him occupied. Finally, Derek breaks the kiss. As a kissing virgin Stiles is at a lack of breath, gulping down air. Derek just smiles at him.

"Now you leave and come back when your 18," Derek says as he once again pulls the door open. Stiles is appalled to say the least. 

"What? Big Bad Wolf is afraid of a little jail bait?" Derek huffs at that. The humor is not lost on Stiles.

"Big Bad Wolf isn't pushing his luck with the jail bait Sheriff's son." He pushes Stiles out the door and closes it in Stiles face when he turns around to argue.

He stares at the door for a while, thinking. Well, that just happened. That happened quite awesomely. He heads to Scott's with such a large, shit-eating grin on his face that by the time he gets there his face is sore. It doesn't stop him from talking, A LOT, about the miracle that he was just a part of. Scott listens to him for all of two minutes before patting him on the back and making his way to his room. Stiles doesn't move for a while, lost in fantasy after fantasy of Derek and his body.

"Yeah, Derek freaking Hale wants all of this." Stiles fist pumps the air while Scott groans/whines from upstairs. 


End file.
